


Ang Mga Nasunog

by joven_hernando (salamangkera), sisinala



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, mas masakit pa ito kaysa dun sa isang sulat oops, once again this is not mine this is my friend's
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamangkera/pseuds/joven_hernando, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisinala/pseuds/sisinala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahil hindi lahat maaaring ipadala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang Mga Nasunog

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Mahaba, ngunit ako po ay nagsusumamo na basahin po ng mabagal (for max feels effect)

_Mahal kong Paco,_

_Kumusta ka na? Kumakain ka ba ng mabuti riyan?_

_Nakapagtanim na nga pala ang mga trabahador. Ang sabi ni Mang Tino ay maitim raw ang lupa. Alam kong ang ibig sabihin noon ay magiging maganda ang ani, pero hindi ko pa rin talaga maintindihan kung paano ninyo nababatid ito. Ako ay nagluto ng sinigang kanina, ngunit ayaw pa rin kumain ng iyong Carmen. Ikaw ay lubos na kinagagalitan ng iyong munting prinsesa. Alam mo naman kung napapaano iyon kapag ikaw ay nawawala. Si Juan ay tahimik pa rin, at nagaaral ng mabuti. Hiningi niya sa akin ang libro ko ng mga panglutong halaman, hindi ko alam ang kanyang gagawin, pero binigay ko na rin._

_Hindi ko namalayan ngunit napasobra ang nailagay ko na sampalok sa aking niluluto, tulad ng gusto mo. Hindi naman nagsalita ang dalawa, aking batid na nais ka lamang nilang maalala sa sinigang na makapanglulusaw ng dila sa asim. Sana ay makakuha akong muli ng ganitong magandang klaseng sampalok sa iyong pag-uwi, para sabay tayong lahat na kakain sa mesa._

_O siya’t dito na lamang muna, ang aking mga mata’y nagsasara na. Alagaan mo ang iyong sarili. Mahal kita._

_  
_

Inilukot mo noon sa iyong mga kamay ang papel. Hindi mo alam kung bakit, ngunit sa iyong antok ay ayaw mo ng mag-isip. Ibinaba mo na ang pluma at hinipan ang nakasinding kandila sa lamisita. Naglakad ka na patungo sa kama, humiga. Ngunit, sa pagpikit ng iyong mga mata ay walang kadiliman na bumalot sayo, kundi mga alaala.

Ang una ninyong pagkikita ay karaniwan. Kung masasabing karaniwan ang maghabol ng kalabaw. Naalala mo ang araw na ang isang Francisco ay nagaaral maging isang haciendero, at kung paano siya nahirapan. Hindi niya pinangarap na hawakan ang buhay ng napakaraming tao sa kanyang mga palad, ngunit tila ito ang tinakda sa kanya. Una mo siyang nasilayan sa iyong karwahe bilang isang binatang masyadong seryoso, ang kanyang mata ay laging nakatutok at ang tindig niya ay parang isang mahigpit na guro. Ang kalabaw na iyon ang bumago sa iyong pananaw. Siya ay kumakaripas at halatang kinakabahan. Ngunit sa tingin mo ay minahal mo na siya simula pa noong narinig mo siya noon na tumawa.

Ang inyong pangalawang pagkikita ay naging mas seryoso. Napilitan kang dumalo sa isang piging para sa kaarawan ng isang pinsan na hindi mo na ngayon matandaan ang pangalan. Suot mo ang iyong pinakaayaw na kamisa, isang puting nakakasilaw at masakit sa mata. Ngunit suot mo ang paborito mong saya, pula at asul na may disenyong gigintuin. May hawak kang pamaypay at ito ay gamit na gamit. Mainit ang araw at ninais mo nang umuwi. Lalapit ka na sana sa iyong kasama noong nasilayan mo siya. May kausap siyang importanteng tao, at ang kanyang mukha ay kasing strikto gaya noong una mo siyang nakita. Ngunit nag-iba ang kanyang ngiti noong ika’y kanyang nilapitan. Ang mga labi niya ay hindi na nasa isang hanay lamang, sa isang hugis na parehong naging kurbada ang mga gild. Noon mo naramdaman na sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata ay isang nawawalang romantikong naghahanap lamang ng dalampasigan.

  


_Mahal,_

_Akala ko ba ay makakauwi ka na sa makalawa? Bakit ako ay hindi mo na pinapadalhan ng liham? Ako ba ay nakalimutan mo na?_

_Nagtatanong na ang mga bata tungkol sa iyo. At araw araw ay mas lalo akong natatakot dahil ang aking mga katotohanan ay unti-unting nagiging kasinungalingan. Ngayon ay hindi ko na masabi sa kanila ng diretsa kung kailan ka uuwi. Pasensya, Paco, pero noong ako ay sumumpa sa dambana ay inaasahan ko na ako lamang ang iyong mamahalin. Habampanahon._

_Ipinangako mo sa akin noon ang iyong buhay._

_  
_

               Ang kanyang asawa ang uri ng lalaki na aasamin ng kahit na sino na maging kinakasama. Masipag, maalalahanin, at mapagmahal ng sobra-sobra. Walang araw na nawala ang kinang ng kanyang mga mata tulad noong una kayong nagkakilala. Hindi ka niya papabayaan na matulog mag-isa sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. Mayroon rin kayong ugali na bago matulog ay magk-kwentuhan muna kayo ng mga nangyari sa inyong araw. Nais niyong hindi magkalayo ang inyong mga buhay kahit na kayo ay nasa magkabilang dulo nito.

               Ngunit tao rin naman siya, at siguro ang tangi niyang kahinaan ay ang kanyang pagmamahal ng lubusan. Maaari mong isumpa na iaaalay niya ang kanyang sarili bago ka pa magkaroon ng isang katiting na galos. Minsan niyong pinagawayan ito, ikaw na nagtatanong kung  _hindi ka niya pinagkakatiwalaan_  dahil halos lahat ng gawin mo ay may sabi siya. Buntis ka noon, at walang rason ang makapipigil sa iyo. Kinagabihan mo na naunawaan. Minsan lang siya nakatikim ng tunay na tahanan—na hindi lamang itinatali ng dugo o pangalan. Ang kanyang pag-ibig ay nais niyang bantayan dahil batid niya na maaari itong kunin sa isang kisapmata. Takot siyang mawalan.

               Kahit na alam niya na mahina ang iyong puso kahit sa maliliit na bagay, minahal ka niya dahil sa iyong katapangan. Walang problema kang iniyakan, at ikaw ang nagsilbi niyang mga haligi. Sa mga gabi na hindi niya na kinakaya, nakaupo siyang yayakap sa iyo at ibabaon ang kanyang mukha sa iyong tyan—ang sinapupunang nagbigay sa kanya ng kanyang mundo. Mananatili kayo sa katahimikan, at matutulog ng magkayakap—parehong nagpapasalamat sa Maykapal dahil nahanap niyo ang isa’t isa.

               Sana lamang ay tama ang iyong desisyon. Kanina ay hindi mo kinayang makita ang isa sa inyong mga kasambahay na umiyak dahil ang huling hininga ng kanyang kasintahan ay sumama sa sunog na pulbura. Ikaw ay umalis matapos siyang yakapin at isang mahinang  _pasencia._

_  
_

_Pinakamamahal kong Paco,_

_Ako ay natatakot. Inaamin ko na ang bagay na siguro ay gabi-gabi mo nang iniisip._

_Nakita ko sa aking panaginip ang araw na ika’y umalis. Nasa pintuan ka na at sumagi sa aking isip na baka hindi ka na bumalik. Francisco, Paco, Mahal. Tinatawag na kita pauwi sa amin._

_Naririnig ko ang mga usapin ng ating mga tinuturing na kaibigan. Ang pangalan mo ay kanilang nilalapastangan dahil daw nagpapakamatay ka para sa isang bagay na kalokohan lang. Ako ay ngumiti na lamang at nagtanong kung kalokohan bang magmahal sa kalayaan. Nanginig ang aking mga kamay ng kanilang itinanong kung ano ang pipiliin ko, ikaw o ang bayan. Tinanong nila kung kakayanin daw kitang makita na nakabalot sa telang namumukadkad sa dugo._

                _Hindi ko kakayanin na makita ang iyong malamig na katawan at manatili sa mundong ito. Hindi ko kakayanin na ipaliwanag sa ating mga anak na ika’y nawawala at hindi na babalik. Malalagutan ako ng hininga kapag tumigil ang iyong dugo. Ikaw, nakaratay sa lupa na hindi na maisasagip dahil sa mga gawain ng mas malalaking mga kamay._

_Kinukumbinsi ko ang aking sarili na ako ay masaya na lumalaban ka para sa ating bandila. Sana ay maalala mo na ang araw na ito ay araw ng ating pag-iisang dibdib._

_  
_

               Nahuhuli mo ang iyong sarili na nakatingin sa kawalan ng mas madalas. Wala ka namang iniisip, ngunit araw araw ay tumitingin ka na lang at nananahimik. Kanina ay nagulat ka ni Juan dahil kinailangan niyang ulitin ang kanyang sinasabi ng tatlong beses. Pinipilit mong kumain kahit wala ka ng gana, para sa iyong mga anak. Kung ikaw ay asawa lamang, matagal ka ng sumuko. Ngunit ikaw ay isang ina, at kailangan mong maging matatag. Hindi lang naman sa paghawak ng baril ang paglaban.

               Kinailangan mong yakapin si Carmen buong gabi dahil kanyang napanaginipan na nabaril daw ang kanyang ama. Nanginginig mo siyang inakay at kinantahan ngunit alam mo na hindi siya nakatulog muli kahit na siya’y iyong tinabihan. Pagbalik mo sa iyong kwarto noong mag-umaga ay naramdaman mong may tumulong luha sa iyong pisngi.

  


_Aking Paco,_

_Naririnig ko ang kawalan—_

               Nalukot sa iyong mga palad ang papel. Hindi ka pa nagsusulat ay hindi na mabasa ang mga titik dahil nabura na sa iyong mga luha. Isang linggo.

               Isang linggo matapos may kumatok na mensahero. Isang linggo matapos mong ipaliwanag sa iyong anak na hindi uuwi ang kanilang ama dahil ninakaw na siya sa inyo. Anim na araw matapos kang gisingin ng bangungot ni Juan. Lima matapos mong kunin ang baril na ibinigay sa iyo ng iyong asawa—para sa iyong proteksyon—at itutok ito sa iyong sintido. Apat na araw na ikaw ay nagtataka kung bakit hindi mo ipinutok.

                Naglakad ka patungo sa kusina at nagsindi ng apoy. Initsa mo ito sa mga baga. Ito ang iyong ginagawa kapag walang kahulugan ang iyong ginawa.

               Madilim na ang gabi. Madilim na ang bahay. Nagliliwanag lamang sa munting apoy na unti-unti ng namatay.

               Napatawa ka sa iyong sarili sa liham na iyong sinusulat. Wala nang tatanggap.

**Author's Note:**

> :) kumusta naman buhay pa ba kayo


End file.
